Sulfonylaminocarbonyl triazolinones are well known in the art, as are processes for their preparation and use as herbicides. European Patent EP-A 341,489 discloses certain substituted sulfonylaminocarbonyl triazolinones having herbicidal properties. Further, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,534,486 and 5,869,681 describe a process for producing sulfonylaminocarbonyl triazolinones which are bonded by oxygen. The process includes the reaction of a triazolinone with a sulfonamide derivative. U.S. Pat. No. 5,750,718 describes intermediates for herbicidal sulfonylaminocarbonyl triazolinones having substituents which are bonded by sulfur.
However, the known prior art processes produce sulfonylamino-carbonyl triazolinones in unsatisfactory yield and purity. Thus, there is a need in the art for a process to manufacture sulfonylaminocarbonyl triazolinones in high yield and purity.